


[Podfic] The Grand Tour

by Djapchan, LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Series: [Podfic] Prompt fills - Discord: O Lord Heal This Server [21]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Commentary, Crack, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, IKEA, Live Reading, M/M, OLHTS made me do it, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prompt Fic, Voiceteam Mystery Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: Fyre's summary:This week's prompt: IKEA
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Prompt fills - Discord: O Lord Heal This Server [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906708
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, MysteryBox: Lavender Menace, Voice Team 2020 Mystery Box: Team Sun, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] The Grand Tour

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Abandon hope, all ye who enter here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527132) by [Fyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyre/pseuds/Fyre). 



> This has been edited in two versions:
> 
> 1) for Voiceteam Mystery Box 20/21 for Team Lavender Menace with Djap as narrator and for Team Sun with LenaReads as audience with a short freetalk at the end
> 
> 2) a clean version of the podfic itself without audience or commentary read by Djap

Part A) Audience & Freetalk Version:

 **Listen to or Download** this podfic on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11reFYVWhTv6a8ge3ibU1L1Ww4ZpR_UkT/view?usp=sharing)  
**Download** this podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/8zbld13chciz6id/GO_The_Grand_Tour_with_commentary.mp3/file)

Part B) Clean recording:

 **Listen** to the clean podfic version on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-The-Grand-Tour-by-Fyre-eo8395)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/u3e4u8i9txytdwd/GO_The_Grand_Tour.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[The Poplar Grove](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/20190309173200900/The_Poplar_Grove) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
